Melting Concerns
by A Grim Writer
Summary: ((I suck at summaries))Several months after the Dracula incident, Van Helsing and Carl are back to their old ways of hunting evil and such, but now only one person can stop this evil that haunts Van Helsing.


SD: Just a little something I cooked up, because I had nothing else to do . . .Warning: This story is a major gore thing. . .Trust me in later chapters, you'll see my talent of engrossing . . Oh, and I'm getting used to having some action in the first chapter . . .If it's lame, go right ahead and flame! If not, R&R please!  
**  
A country side in Italy . . .**_  
  
'Italy . . . Sweet Italy . . .With your quiet nights, warm sunny days, anybdoy looking to get away from some thing or place, this would be the place to go . . . And this is where I plan on bathing in blood. . . '_   
  
Two lime eyes, appeared from a dark alleyway, watching a group of young women go on their way to a shop. Slowly, the creature stepped forward, but paused after a slight jingle from it's bell covered collar. With a slight _yelp_, the creature darted out into the street, running across it, over to a figure in a blood red cape. The person was standing next to a cart, that was selling flowers, and was currently paying the man for a few black flowers. The creature stopped, now appearing to be more dog like, except with a big white bushy tail, tugged the the cloak's hem.  
  
The person turned, looking down at the animal. Her soft brown eyes flashed a little in the noon sun, as a small smile crept onto her pale lips. As she bent over, picking up the arctic fox, her long curly chestnut hair swayed in a breeze.  
  
" Vito, there you are . . I was wondering where you ran off to . . ." She held the fox close as she turned back to the man, taking her bouquet, " Grazie, signore."   
  
Heading back to the road, leading south, to where she was heading, the young girl took her time. Looking around at the meadow that seemed to surround the little town for miles. She let Vito down, and watched him run into the tall grass, chasing after bugs. It wasn't before long, on the long road, did the sun begin to set, and she found herself not alone on the path.  
  
Not to far up ahead, were two men, both dressed in dark clothing, one of them, a hat that covered his facial features, the other, a hood. Faintly, she could hear them talking, and only bits and pieces of their conversation made it to her.  
  
"Carl . . I know where I'm going, can you calm down." One of them said lowly, to not be over heard.  
  
" But Gabriel . . . It's getting late, we haven't seen a city or town, for miles!!" Carl, the hooded one cried out softly.  
  
She froze in her tracks, Vito jumping into her arms, growling darkly at the two aproaching men. Did the one male, say, Gabriel? Or was her hearing playing tricks on her again. Immediately, she turned, and headed back to the town. Now was the not the time she wanted to be caught.  
  
"Oh! Exuse me! Miss!" Carl called out, finally noticing the fleeing female figure, " . . . .Hmm, odd, why would she be running away? . . ."  
  
"Something in the air out here . . . like another presence." Van Helsing whispered, looking at the now moonlit meadow . . .There was something in the air. . .it was familiar, but for some reason, he didn't like it. Not at all. . . .   
  
/  
  
Van Helsing laid down on his bed in the Fiore Dell'Uve Inn, looking out the window, at the full moon. His rugged features relaxing, feeling safe beneath the cold glow of the night. Ever since he was bitten by that werewolf, he could still feel the dormant venom pulsing through his veins, right next to his own blood. Carl was sitting next to the fire, reading his books.  
  
"What are we looking for again?" He asked, turning a page.  
  
"An omen in the form of the following: A woman, child, or crow." Van Helsing pulled the hat down over his face.  
  
"Do you think that woman from before could have been the omen then? Or did she see it?"  
  
"How would I know?" He was about to continue, when a shrill scream broke the silence of the night.  
  
Glass shattered from downstairs, as more shrieks and cries let out from the whole town it seemed like. Up went Van Helsing, and down went Carl, as a rock broke the window's glass.   
  
"Get out of here!!" was the only thing Van Helsing could shout before an explosion went off downstairs, totalling the inn, and sending most of the upstairs occupants outside.  
  
Hitting the ground with a nasty bone shattering crunch, Carl got his bearings, jumped back up, and ran. As he ran, he could see what was attacking the poor town-crows. Thousands upon thousands of crows came from the skies, screaming at the top of their lungs as they dived down at the people of Italy. He kept going, not daring to look back, and watching Van Helsing battle the omen sent birds. He didn't go unnoticed by the crows though. . .   
  
Van Hesling was shooting madly at the corvine birds, taking cover behind a brick wall, next to an alley. So far, he was doing pretty good on killing the suddenly blood thirsty crows, until he heard a sharp cry of pain, comming from the town's gates. Moving quickly, he ran, still firing at the birds, which now all seemed to be following him now, towards the cry.   
  
However, he skidded to a stop, seeing a large black wolflike monster standing over Carl's curled up body. Van Helsing recognized the wolf from a book he had read a long time ago. The creature over his companion's body was Fenrir, a wolflike monster, son of Loki and Angerboda, chained by Gleipnir but destined to be released at Ragnarok to eat Odin and to be killed by Vidar. Though, something was different about this monster. Instead of tearing Carl apart, it was fighting off the crows, protecting him, it's bright yellow eyes glowing under the pale blue light.  
  
It looked almost regal, and Van Helsing's breath was taken away, hardly notcing the crows had began to leave. When the last of them left, Van Helsing still stood where he was, watching the monster turn and start to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Come back here!!" He called out, chasing after it, carrying his cross bow and arrow securely in his scartched arms, leaving Carl to recooperate by himself.  
  
Getting as far as a mile away from the town, Van Helsing watched the black wolf slowly stop, turn and look at him, almost longingly, as it faded into the morning mist . . .   
  
Okee . . first chapter . . . that's very 'unlike' me . . .I've never had so much action happen, in so little time . . .Let alone in one chapter . . .I hope this was entertaining for you to read. I leave you to R&R, and hopefully, I'll put up another chapter, if I get more reveiws! Arrivederci!  



End file.
